ghost of a rose
by GriffinAngelOfDarkness
Summary: malefica sobrevive a la batalla con felipe y empieza a recordar su pasado, y como asesinaron a su madre, por su parte, el rey huberto recuerda a la chica de la que se enamoro, antes de tener que casarse por la fuerza con la mama de felipe. maleficentxhubert.


Maléfica estaba tirada en el suelo, el príncipe Felipe la había derrotado y probablemente ya había despertado a la princesa Aurora de su profundo sueño, maldición, de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar, había fracasado, quería vengar a su madre y había fracasado rotundamente, un momento, ¡su madre! Oh dios, su pobre madre estaría tan decepcionada, después de lo que le hicieron, no comprendía porque el rey estaba tan confundido por que hubiera querido vengarse.

Maléfica, ahí tirada, en el mismo lugar en el que habían asesinado a su madre, justo ahí, empezaba a recordar los últimos momentos de su madre.

*flashback*

Maléfica estaba vestida con un vestido pequeño, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la parte de arriba era color negro y tenía una franja morada que llegaba hasta la cintura, la falda también era negra y estaba hecha tirones , sus medias estaban desgarradas y su cabello caía por sus hombros, amarrado con un listón , estaba despeinado, pero a pesar de eso, era muy bello, sus facciones no eran tan afiladas como eran actualmente, su cara era un poco redonda, sus labios, eran rosas, y su piel no era verde, era de un color blanco como el de una muñeca de porcelana, sus zapatos estaban desgastados y con agujeros en las suelas.

La joven maléfica, no rondaba más allá de los 9 años, estaba escondida detrás de una gran piedra, donde la había dejado su madre y después se había ido, minutos más tarde, unos soldados del palacio habían llegado y apuntaban a su madre, con lanzas, rodeándola, pero ella los había alejado con unas poderosas llamas, fue ahí cuando llegaron dos caballos, en uno iban el rey Augusto y su hijo el príncipe Estefan, en el otro iban el rey Robert y su hijo, el príncipe Huberto, ambos chicos con unos 12 años de edad.

Ambos reyes se bajaron de sus caballos y ordenaron a sus hijos quedarse ahí, se dirigieron hacia la madre de maléfica y cuando estaban a escasos metros de ella, el rey Augusto hablo:

-¿Dónde está la chica?- su voz era grave y resonaba en todo el lugar

-jamás la encontraras- dijo su madre en un tono que, aunque era tranquilo, también era perturbador

-vamos Xayide, no hagas las cosas más difíciles y entrégala- ordenó el rey Robert en un tono de voz preocupado

-¡jamás!- gritó enojada la madre de maléfica haciendo que ambos reyes retrocedieran

-escúchame bien bruja, esa niña es un peligro al igual que tu, así que tenemos que acabar con ella- dijo el rey Augusto, en ese momento, maléfica supo que hablaban de ella

-así que decide- gritó el rey Robert-¿Quién de las dos morirá, esa mocosa que apenas tiene 8 años...-

-9, tiene nueve años- interrumpió Xayide

- bien, esa niña que tiene 9 años o tu?-

-yo- dijo sin pensarlo la madre de maléfica

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el rey Robert

-he dicho que si una de las dos debe morir, entonces, esa seré yo-

-pero ¿por qué?- pregunto confundido el rey Augusto

- porque yo ya viví mi vida, yo ya aprendí los secretos de la magia, ya los he utilizado, me he enamorado, aunque haya sido de un imbécil, tuve a mi preciosa niña y he sido madre, y eso es lo que quiero para mi hija- dijo Xayide

- entonces… ¡mátenla!- gritó el rey Augusto, y en ese instante, los soldados lanzaron sus espadas y lanzas hacia la madre de maléfica, pero ella no se defendió, dejó que le clavaran las lanzas y las espadas, sabiendo que de otra manera, matarían a su hija.

Maléfica, que había estado observando todo, no paraba de llorar, su madre había muerto por ella, y no fue hasta que escuchó la siguiente orden del rey, que se echo a correr, había ordenado que la buscaran y que la trajeran a él.

Ambos príncipes también buscaron por todos lados, por órdenes de sus padres.

El príncipe Estefan, estaba buscando cerca de su padre, mientras que el príncipe Huberto decidió cubrir más terreno y se empezó a alejar de los demás, no fue hasta que hubieron pasado más de 45 minutos, que se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Empezó a andar por el bosque, buscando a su padre, hasta que escucho un llanto y lo fue siguiendo, se encontró con una niña que estaba recostada en una piedra, llorando, con cuidado se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, provocando que levantara la cara. Huberto se perdió en los ojos de la niña, que eran de un color azul oscuro, y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por las lágrimas.

-por favor, no me entregues – dijo la chica con un hilo de voz

-¿entregarte, a quien?- pregunto Huberto confundido

-al rey Augusto

-espera, ¿tú eres la chica que buscamos?

-sí, supongo, de otra manera no habrían matado a mi madre

-pero, no pareces peligrosa

-no lo soy

-pero, mi padre dijo que si lo eres

-pues no lo soy, no tengo poderes como los de mi madre

-¿a no?

-no, yo todavía soy muy pequeña, aun no consigo mis poderes

-espera…tu…tus ojos…son azules claro

-¿y eso que tiene?

-que ahorita los tenias más oscuros

-bueno, esa es una de mis cualidades, mis ojos cambian de color según mis sentimientos

- ¿enserio? ¡Genial! ¿Y que mas puedes hacer?

-bueno, dame tu mano- dijo tímidamente

Huberto estaba confundido pero aun así, hizo lo que le dijo, en el momento en que sus manos se juntaron, Huberto empezó a ver imágenes, que mostraban a una niña de unos 2 años de edad, estaba en el bosque, y estaba rodeada de lobos, que se acercaban a ella peligrosamente, la niña lloraba, un lobo se adelanto y cuando estaba a punto de morderla, la imagen desapareció, y devolvió a Huberto a la realidad

-¿q…que…que fue eso?-preguntó cuando la chica le soltó la mano, y se dio cuenta de que esta tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió, eran de color verde oscuro

-esa es mi manera de expresarme cuando no puedo o no quiero hacerlo con palabras

-¿y qué significa esa visión?

-que tengo miedo, es niña era yo, y aunque nunca paso realmente, es la visión que tengo cuando tengo miedo, por eso mis ojos son verdes ahora, el verde representa el miedo

-así que, ¿es tu manera de expresarte?

-así es

-wow, increíble, eh… disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Evangeline

-que bello nombre

-gracias, ¿y el tuyo?

-Huberto, aunque no es tan bonito como el tuyo, pero así me llamo- el chico se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Evangeline habían cambiado de nuevo mientras reía, ahora tenían un color verde claro

-oye, tus ojos cambiaron de nuevo

-es porque ya no estoy asustada, estoy feliz

-¿feliz porque tu nombre es más lindo que el mío?- dijo Huberto fingiendo enojo

-no, estoy feliz porque me has hecho reír, y respecto a tu nombre, me gusta

-bueno, gracias…oye ¿de casualidad no puedes ayudarme a volver?

-de acuerdo pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

- no me entregues

-bueno, trato hecho

-Bien, vamos

Ambos chicos caminaron por el bosque sin hablar, hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes del padre de Huberto, quien lo estaba buscando.

-bueno, hasta aquí llego yo, solo sigue derecho unos 10 pasos más y estarás ahí

-gracias…oye ¿te volveré a ver?

-tal vez

-¿Cuándo?

-no lo sé, tal vez luego

-¿mañana? Puedo venir yo para que no corras peligro

-mm…de acuerdo, llega aquí, y luego camina 15 pasos más y ahí estaré esperándote

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo para cesar los gritos de su padre

Evangeline se quedo ahí, mirando cómo se alejaban, para luego correr al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre. La niña se echo a llorar sobre el cadáver, hasta que una luz salió de este y adapto la figura de su madre

-mi niña, no llores, yo siempre estaré contigo

-pero yo te necesito aquí

-tranquila mi niña, siempre estaré aquí para ti- dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de su hija, justo donde se encontraba el corazón

-¿y podre hablarte desde ahí?

-claro que sí, no escucharas mi voz, pero muy dentro de ti, sabrás lo que te digo, además, aun tenemos un modo de comunicarnos, los sueños, puedes verme en tus sueños y ahí platicaremos mi niña

-está bien

-prométeme una cosa Evangeline

-¿Qué?

-que siempre me recordaras, porque así es como quienes morimos seguimos existiendo, las personas vivas nos llevan con ellos, y cada día, estaré viviendo en ti, cada momento que vivimos cada sentimiento, cada herida, todo, todo eso quiero que recuerdes, y el amor que tú me das, y que yo te doy, eso, eso también quiero que lo lleves contigo ¿puedes hacerlo?

-si mamá, lo haré

-gracias mi niña, antes de irme una última cosa

-¿sí?

-si tienes oportunidad, véngame, venga mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?

-si mami, entiendo

-muy bien adiós mi preciosa niña, recuerda siempre que para mi tu eres mi reina del cielo

-si mami, te quiero

-y yo a ti- dijo su madre, desapareciendo y su cuerpo también


End file.
